


The Violets Explode Inside Me (When I Meet Your Eyes)

by missthi83



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Big Bang Art, Brazilian Royalty, M/M, TSN Big Bang 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthi83/pseuds/missthi83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012 TSN Big Bang Art for facebookfour's: The Violets Explode Inside Me (When I Meet Your Eyes), which is a High School AU with a Brazilian royalty twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Violets Explode Inside Me (When I Meet Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Violets Explode Inside Me (When I Meet Your Eyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58524) by facebookfour. 



"I'll do it. I'll be your secret boyfriend, Wardo. If it means I can be with you. I would do anything."

 

Dustin: "Well I'm going to take Stephanie! From my art class."          
Mark and Chris: "We know."

**Author's Note:**

> First ever AO3 post, ( I should have posted this ages ago).


End file.
